marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America
Personality Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he grew up weak and small, he learned on his own that true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse no matter one's power and having compassion for the innocent. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character. Since his reawakening, Rogers was saddened by losing so much of his time but still retains the same values he had since the 1940s. Steve Rogers is an extremely dedicated person. A true hero, Rogers is more than willing to sacrifice himself to protect others and does not care if he is considered the villain in his heroic job. While Captain America's sense of duty exceeds his personal feelings, his sense of loyalty is difficult to surpass. Rogers is not afraid to do what's right for the greater good and make the tough choices, even if it might be costly to him personally. He was willing to justify violence and killing to defend others and to preserve peace and freedom. He also does not approve of sacrificing others to achieve victory should other options remain available. He does have a darker side, however. Rogers had been a soldier for so long, he subconsciously craved conflict and battles to avoid a civilian life and being forced to confront all he'd lost. Rogers frequently proved himself a quick study in battlefield situations being able to quickly ascertain details from minor actions. His bravery and determination further supplement this as he is willing to take even the most risky of choices to stand a chance to win. Additional Information (Widely Known) Additional Information (Secret) Abilities Fighting Style At first level, choose one of the following options. * Protection: When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. Second Wind At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Know Your Enemy Starting at 7th level, if you spend 1 minute observing or interacting with another creature outside of combat, you can learn certain information about its capabilities compared to your own. The DM tells you if the creature is your equal, superior, or inferior in regard to two of the following characteristics of your choice: * Health score * Dexterity score * Armor Class * Current hit points * Vitality * Total class levels (if any) * Fighter class levels (if any) Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. You can use this feature twice between long rests starting at 13th level and three times between long rests starting at 17th level. Sentry Maneuvers You learn three special maneuvers. You can use only one maneuver per attack. You learn two additional maneuvers of your choice at 7th, 10th, and 15th level. Each time you learn new maneuvers, you can also replace one maneuver you know with a different one. Superiority Dice You start with four superiority dice, which are d8s, and you expend one whenever you use a maneuver. You regain them all when you finish a short or long rest. You gain another superiority die at 7th level and one more at 15th level. Saving Throws Some of your maneuvers require your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver's effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: Maneuver save DC: 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Health or Dexterity modifier (your choice) Improved Combat Superiority When you reach 10th level, your superiority dice turn into d10. When you reach level 18, your dice turn into d12. Maneuvers The maneuvers are presented in alphabetical order. * Commander's Strike: When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can forgo one of your attacks and use a bonus action to direct one of your companions to strike. When you do so, choose a friendly creature who can see or hear you and expend one superiority die. That creature can immediately use its reaction to make one weapon attack, adding the superiority die to the attack's damage roll. * Goading Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to goad the target into attacking you. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and the target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the target has a disadvantage on all attack rolls against targets other than you until the end of your next turn. * Maneuvering Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to maneuver one of your comrades into a more advantageous position. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and you choose a friendly creature who can see or hear you. That creature can use its reaction to move up to half its speed without provoking opportunity attacks from the target of your attack. * Precision Attack: When you make a weapon attack roll against a creature, you can expend one superiority die to add it to the roll. You can use this maneuver before or after making the attack roll, but before any effects of the attack are applied. * Pushing Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to drive the target back. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Health saving throw. On a failed save, you push the target up to 15 feet away from you. * Rally: On your turn, you can use a bonus action and expend one superiority die to bolster the resolve of one of your companions. When you do so, choose a friendly creature who can see or hear you. That creature gains temporary hit points equal to the superiority die roll + your Charisma modifier. * Trip Attack: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can expend one superiority die to attempt to knock the target down. You add the superiority die to the attack's damage roll, and if the target is Large or smaller, it must make a Health saving throw or be knocked prone. Equipment * Captain America's Shield * Captain America's Armor * Pistol (2) * Clothes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Potential Avenger